Odio e Amo
by YuKanda
Summary: Due Esorcisti dell'Ordine Oscuro si rendono conto, loro malgrado, di quanto fossero simili dietro la finzione che mettevano in scena ogni giorno; di quanto tutto questo avesse finito per coinvolgerli l'uno con l'altro, spingendoli ad oltrepassare quel confine proibito fra amicizia e amore. Un amore indesiderato, amaro, intriso di risentimento. LaviYuu, YAOI


**__****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.******  
**

* * *

******6 GIUGNO 2012, AUGURI KANDA!**

* * *

.

E con il compleanno di Kanda anche quest'anno ha inizio il Festival!

Benvenuti al_LaviYu Festival_, evento giunto alla sua quarta edizione!

.

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento non ha un programma definitivo, complice la morte totale del fandom e l'abbandono di massa che ne è seguito. L'unico punto fermo Italiano restiamo noi del Black Order Forum, sebbene in disarmo; chiunque voglia partecipare è libero di lasciare il link del suo lavoro (sia esso una fanart, una foto oppure una fanfiction) nel thread apposito che riunirà tutti gli omaggi fatti alla nostra coppia preferita.

Noi ci proponiamo anche quest'anno di gestire una kinkmeme week Italiana.

Trovate i dettagli della Kinkmeme Week nella pagina del forum dedicata al festival:

LaviYuu Festival Head Quarter Italiano - ht tp : slash slash blackorder. forumcommunity. net slash ?t= 51204748  
.

La discussione in cui riunire i link dei vostri lavori la trovate qui:  
LaviYuu Submission Thread Italiano - ht tp :slash slash blackorder. forumcommunity. net slash ?t= 51204752

(rimuovete gli spazi e sostituite gli slash con la barra apposita!)

.

* * *

Visto che, come era prevedibile visto il mio attuale umore, non ho combinato assolutamente niente, per il compleanno di Kanda sono costretta a pescare nel fondo del mio Hard Disk qualcosa che, per un motivo o per l'altro, non avevo mai voluto pubblicare.

Come ad esempio questa triple drabble che scrissi tempo fa rifacendomi al tema caro a "Maschere". Difatti mi sono anche permessa di riprenderne un paio di frasi^^"

* * *

.

**Odio e Amo**

.**  
**

Camminando per i corridoi dell'Ordine Oscuro, tutti lo guardavano con timore e si facevano da parte dandogli strada. Lo sguardo freddo e altero, le occhiate dure e le risposte taglienti che elargiva, la sua inclinazione all'ira, facevano sì che chiunque gli stesse alla larga, che il mondo intero lo lasciasse in pace: il suo scudo invincibile.

Lui era Kanda Yuu, l'insensibile bastardo senza sentimenti, e tutti evitavano di stargli fra i piedi.

Tutti, tranne Lavi.

Lavi leggeva sfacciato dietro la maschera d'impassibilità che lui indossava perennemente sul volto, penetrava ogni sua difesa, lo tormentava con infinite attenzioni.

Finché, un giorno, Kanda non gli aveva ceduto, lasciandolo avvicinare troppo; qualcosa, nel profondo dentro di lui, aveva iniziato ad agitarsi, stiracchiandosi inquieto nel suo petto.

_Ti amo, perché mi hai risvegliato. Ti odio, per lo stesso motivo._

.  
.

La prima volta che lo vide, Lavi rischiò di essere decapitato per averne pronunciato il nome: Yuu.

Fu come se quel giovane l'avesse stregato con il suo atteggiamento rozzo e scostante, così stridente rispetto alla bellezza incredibile che possedeva.

Nonostante il suo compito fosse solo di osservare e registrare, senza mai essere coinvolto dagli eventi, Lavi fece di tutto per intrecciare un'amicizia con lui, con Yuu. Usò ognuna delle sue arti di Bookman per raggiungere lo scopo e quando quelle maschere fallirono, ricorse all'unica cosa che gli restava: sé stesso.

Non si aspettava che permettere a Yuu di leggere oltre le sue menzogne, di distinguere il vero Lavi dalla finta 'persona' che indossava ogni giorno, l'avrebbe condotto alla rovina, restituendogli quei sentimenti che mai avrebbe dovuto avere.

Un Bookman non ha bisogno di un cuore. Egli riporta i fatti nascosti del mondo. Deve solo ricordare.  
E Lavi ricordava. Fin troppo bene: ricordava ogni penoso dettaglio di ciò che gli era proibito avere.

_Ti amo, perché hai trovato il mio cuore. Ti odio, per lo stesso motivo._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_A lungo cercarono di opporsi a quel Peccato Mortale che entrambi bramavano di commettere con un bisogno sempre più impellente: sapevano cosa li attendeva se fossero stati scoperti. L'Ordine Oscuro, l'organizzazione cui appartenevano in qualità di Esorcisti faceva capo direttamente alla Chiesa di Roma, al Papa._

_Eppure il sentimento perverso che si era insinuato in loro continuava a scavare, e a scavare, finché nessuno dei due fu più in grado di distinguere il ____bene__ dal ____male__._

E quando con mani tremanti giunsero infine a consumare la passione che li divorava, ad ogni bacio, ad ogni gemito, le loro menti precipitavano sempre di più nella nebbia dei sensi; essa avvolgeva ogni pensiero lucido, affogandoli nel piacere che li aveva soggiogati.

Adesso avevano un terribile segreto da condividere, da nascondere e custodire gelosamente dietro le rispettive maschere. Lavi continuando a essere il solito idiota e a tormentare Kanda, quest'ultimo perseverando nel trattarlo come tale, nel modo più brutale possibile.

Fintanto che la nuova rappresentazione di quella recita risultava convincente, la loro condanna per sodomia veniva scongiurata.

_Ti amo, perché vedi attraverso la maschera che indosso. Ti odio, per lo stesso motivo._

.


End file.
